everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
EverymanHYBRID Twitter
The EverymanHYBRID Twitter is a great place to find updates about the EverymanHYBRID videos, as well as what's going on in the lives of the people involved. The official twitter handle of EMH is @everymanhybrid, other than Steph's twitter account, and HABIT's, this is the ONLY legitimate EMH account. #wheresjeff tag In the time between Jessa's disappearance (around Joke's Over) and Jeff himself posting I'm Okay, Evan and Vince lost contact with Jeff (see the video Jeff). Assuming he had disappeared like Jessa, the two remaining members of the main crew launched a Twitter search - whoever had information on Jeff's whereabouts, or at least wanted to show support, was encouraged to post tweets with the tag #wheresjeff. The tag has not been used again after Jeff's return. Twitter Fights Jeff and Damsel A few hours after In which I assume the role of a 13 year old MySpace girl., was posted, Jeff and Damsel presumably had an off-screen conversation that turned into a fight. They tweeted back and forth like... well, 13 year old girls on Myspace. EverymanHYBRID: #LiesYouShouldntFallFor -- that artists from Princeton are anything to be trusted. Enough said. J CANYOUSEETHEWORDS: ... I'm on YOUR side! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD. #liesyoushouldntfallfor YOUR BEST FRIEND'S BOYFRIEND IS RATIONAL. #EMH EverymanHYBRID: #LiesYouShouldntFallFor -- THAT THERE WAS EVER EVEN A FIRE, I'M SURE. J #EMH CANYOUSEETHEWORDS: I'm through with you, beloved #EMH SEE YOU LATER, HYBRIDS. (Yeah, let me force a nickname for my viewers. Real cute.) The nerve of some people. EverymanHYBRID: I know, right? I thought the nickname was ADORABLE. Here ya go, take your mind off of things. [Link] #EMH J Sometime afterwards, Jeff called the cops on Damsel and got her incarcerated. Evan posted his reaction on youtube in the form of Injustice. Two Unsigned Tweeters: First Fight On November 4, around Noon EST there was a round of unsigned tweets. This time, however, there seemed to be two distinct voices differentiated by being in all caps as before, or in standard upper and lower case. The capitalized tweets are presumed to be by HABIT, and the normal ones are presumed to be by Slenderman or Dr. Corenthal. *Take solace in the rain, my children. It only means I'm near. *DISREGARD THE BANTER *Oh, how pleasant it is to be torn. *IT IS I WHO inHABITS THIS SANCTUARY. *Oh, a classic power struggle is it? A few hours later the following tweets were sent: *I URGE YOU TO LEAVE. *They are already mine. Good Luck. Information from the tweets seemingly confirms that the all caps tweeter is HABIT (better proof would come later once he established his own twitter account). The sentence-case tweeter is likely Slenderman, due to his allusions to the rain. Weather reports confirm that it was raining in Central NJ at the time of the tweets. It is possible that in mentioning "this sanctuary" in which he and perhaps Slenderman reside, HABIT is making an early reference to the Candleverse. Two Unsigned Tweeters: Second Fight On Nov 29, around 7pm EST, a second conversation between the two styles of tweets occurred: *"SURPRISE, FOOLS! JUST DROPPING IN FOR A MOMENT TO CLEAR SOMETHING UP: YOU REALLY THINK THE BIG GUY AND SNOOPY TYPE THESE THEMSELVES? PFFT." *JUST ME AND THE BIG GUY, BUMPIN' SHOULDERS, YA' KNOW? YANKING CHAINS, RUBBIN' ELBOWS- *Go play your little game, children. Nothing more to see here. The first of these tweets has been taken by many to confirm that The Rake, HABIT, and Slenderman are three distinct and separate entities, and that HABIT has always been the all-caps tweeter. The Unsigned Tweets {C}On the day that Box #3 was discovered, an unsigned tweet was posted on the EMH account long enough to be noticed then quickly deleted. A similar message was tweeted and deleted the next day. Both tweets mention HABIT. The second tweet broken down (thanks to UF poster JudyGoldman) reads: "HABIT HABIT HABIT HAS BIT HABIT HABIT HABIT HAS BIT ME HABIT HABIT HABIT HAS ME HABIT HABIT HABIT HABIT HAS US HABIT HABIT HAS YOU HABIT HABIT HABIT HABIT HABIT HABIT HABIT" On Oct 27 two more unsigned and all caps tweets were posted, but the wording leads some to believe that they were in response to Tweeter impy1973. impy1973 *"@EverymanHYBRID You should probably go visit her. I'm sure she'd appreciate a hoagie, too. The Fat Lady's her favorite. #savethedamsel" Mystery Tweeter *"YOUR FRONT DOOR'S UNLOCKED. HOW COURTEOUS." impy1973 *"@EverymanHYBRID Who are you and why are you stalking them? #EMH" Mystery Tweeter *"YOU STILL BELIEVE THIS IS MERELY THEIR STORY. YOU ASSUME A GRANTED REFUGE? NO SUCH SANCTUARY EXISTS." impy1973 *"@EverymanHYBRID I assume nothing, you son of a bitch. I just want to know who you think you are. #EMH " On Oct 30 another unsigned tweet was posted. *YOU COULDN'T SAVE HER. DO THEY THINK THEY ARE ANY DIFFERENT? YOU ARE ALL IN THE SAME. SINKING. VESSEL. This phrase was later repeated in one of the handwritten additions added to the copy of Everyman found in the Box 5. On November 9 a little after Noon PST, another phantom tweet was posted, seemingly verifying the authenticity of the package received by Unforum user evilcactus, which until then had been disputed. *IN A WORLD OF SUCH UNCERTAINTY, THERE IS ONE TRUTH WE CAN CLING TO: WE SHALL ALL JOIN THE DOCTOR, INEVITABLY. YOU, TOO, SHALL DROWN. vii Another phantom tweet was posted on November 14th. *TILT The next phantom tweet was posted on November 24th in regards to the the tournament email. *GREAT TO SEE THE ENTHUSIASM - BUT SOME OF YOU FOOLS HAVE NOT PROPERLY APPLIED The next day (Thanksgiving Day for Americans), a new phantom tweet was posted. *EVEN SOMEONE AS BUSY AS ME NEEDS A HOLIDAY. ENJOY YOUR FAMILY WHILE YOU STILL CAN, RABBITS. PLEASE... TELL THEM WHAT YOU'VE BEEN UP TO. A few hours later, another phantom tweet was posted. *MAKING ME TRAVEL ON A HOLIDAY. SERIOUSLY. RABBITS # 151 - 153 HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED. DO. NOT. FUCK. WITH. ME. About an hour after the previous tweet, another phantom tweet related to the tournament was posted. *THAT IS ALL. IF YOU HAVE SENT IN AN APPLICATION, YOU WILL BE PROCESSED. OTHERWISE,YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT YOUR TURN. NO MORE APPLICANTS, YET. The next day on November 26th at 4:55 the following tweet was posted and quickly de leted: *CONGRATULATIONS, DIDZ. WE WELCOME LILITH ROSE INTO OUR WORLD. REMEMBER, WHEN THINGS SEEM TOUGH... WE SAY "IT'S OKAY." HABIT is mentioned in several of the Unsigned Tweets, and some had speculated that HABIT itself was the author of at least some of them. After the establishment of the tournament it became clearer that this was indeed the case. All communications regarding the tournament, both through email and twitter have been presented in all caps, like some of the Unsigned Tweets. The author of the unsigned lower case Tweets remains a mystery. {C}During the 11/26 UStream Jeff said that, even though they hadn't seen any of the unsigned tweets themselves, they had been told about them by fans. Jeff then set his phone to receive twitter updates and saw the three unsigned tweets from the November 29th twitter fight. *"Just got those texts on my phone... What. The. Hell. J" After Jeff's reply, the unsigned tweets stopped for several months, however on March 17, 2011 a new unsigned tweet appeared: *"Stop watching us. Oh, God. Please stop watching." Unlike the prior tweets this one has no clear voice and it is entirely uncertain who sent it. On March 19, there were two more HABIT tweets sent from the EverymanHYBRID account. These seem to confirm that HABIT is the one planting the geo-cached boxes. *WE HAVEN'T HAD ANY FUN IN A WHILE, HAVE WE. *41.121226, -75.321847 MAKE HASTE, RABBITS. These coordinates led to Memory Town, PA and Box 5. *On May 8th at 8:34 p.m. HABIT (presumably) tweeted "DON'T TELL VINNY." It was accompanied by The Green Feathers Photo. HABIT (SEVENTRIALS) On November 28th, at 3:19 PM HABIT established a twitter account of his own (SEVENTRIALS), posting primarily about the tournament. Jeff's Diagram A user sent a few observations to the Twitter with the #emh hashtag. Jeff used this as a basis for the the diagram at left. The User's name that sent it is one the bottom center. The original tweets (in order they were made) read: @EverymanHYBRID You are at the apex of a series of events. The girl whose body you found was part of only one slice of this ordeal. #emh @EverymanHYBRID As is the Damsel. She can see The Words. You can't, and she has suffered for it. #emh @EverymanHYBRID At the center is Habit. At the center is the mysterious patient, Evan. At the center is your Evan. #emh @EverymanHYBRID You are being stalked by the tall man, the Slender Man, but is he benevolent or malevolent? Or neutral? Emh @EverymanHYBRID It is very much likely that Slender Man himself is but one spoke of this wheel, as the Rake is. #emh @EverymanHYBRID I give my regards, and I give hope that this will soon come to fruition. Stay strong. #emh #SaveTheDamsel tag UF users Mira and grieck started tweeting with a #SaveTheDamsel hashtag in hopes of advancing the ARG and bringing back Damsel. A day later, Jeff apparently had a change of heart and tweeted, "I thought isolating a stressor would bring comfort; since the whole dispute, nothing's improved. I feel terrible". During the crew's trip to Centralia, PA, Jeff became so angered with the appearance of yet another puzzle to solve that he is adamant in finding and consulting Damsel, to the disbelief of Vinnie. Finally in "Damsel", the crew broke her out of the mental institution that she was going to be released from later that day. Phonemic restoration @EverymanHYBRID have posted a link to download a file. This file is an audio file and just have some audio distortions. Some people think that the hidden message "phonemic restoration" from a text of damsel's blog canyouseethewords and also the video christmas. is somehow related to the file. Speculation *In both of the unsigned twitter fights it's HABIT vs. Dr. C. Especially since in the second fight HABIT mentions that he, "Snoopy" (The Rake) and "The Big Guy" (Slenderman) are all in the same room. Considering that Slenderman doesn't seem to have a voice or personality in other appearances it seems odd that he would speak through an electronic medium. External Links *EverymanHYBRID on Twitter *HABIT (SEVENTRIALS) on Twitter Category:Communications